Fragile Ice
by Aki.Electric
Summary: Yuuri no pudo reponerse luego de haber perdido a su hijo. Su alfa le convence continuar con su carrera de patinaje sobre hielo al aparecer un nuevo talento. Yuri es un joven omega que toda su vida se ha dedicado a ser el mejor patinador, pero todo se complica con el regreso del otro, Yuri le demostrará quien es el mejor,pero el que sean omegas no es lo único que tienen en común...
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

Sentía muchas nauseas, su cabeza le dolía a horrores y todo le daba vueltas. Podía escuchar sirenas a lo lejos, abrió los ojos al sentir que estaba sobre una superficie dura y algo le daba cosquillas en el rostro. Lo primero que vio fue césped, recordó que había ido al parque a pasear a…

Se levantó sobresaltado, casi perdió el equilibrio al ponerse de pie, tenía tanto miedo al no escuchar para nada al cachorro. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la carriola a un lado suyo.

Desconocía en que momento llegaron detrás de él unos paramédicos que fueron guiados por una mujer que parecía ser quien los había llamado para atenderlo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza echándose hacia atrás el cabello. Incrédulo, observó su mano al darse cuenta que había tocado algo húmedo, percatándose de que era sangre que escurría de su frente.

Entonces recordó que alguien lo había llamado por detrás y al girarse a ver quién era, lo golpearon con un tubo en la cabeza.

Los paramédicos no eran capaces de retener al pobre omega que no podía salir del shock y no dejaba de tratar de liberarse del agarre de los betas, quienes tuvieron que sedarlo para poder atenderlo.

Al despertarse vio que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y notó que estaba vendada. Sentía tonto de su parte creer que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla, todo era real.

¿Qué clase de omega era? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que ocurriera?

Las lágrimas salían sin control. Sentía a su alfa acercarse. ¿Que le diría? Acaso… ¿lo abandonaría? Era lo más lógico para el temeroso y desconsolado omega.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta bruscamente por su pareja que al verlo, no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo. El omega se desconcertó al sentir como el otro acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarlo.

-Todo está bien Yuuri. Por favor, no te angusties.

El japonés se sintió confundido. ¿Cómo era capaz de tratarlo tan bien a pesar de su negligencia?

Sollozó audiblemente, provocando que el otro lo apartará para verlo a la cara.

Al alfa se le partió el corazón al ver como el omega tenía los ojos hinchados sin parar de llorar y con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo siento tanto Viktor.-Sorbió su nariz.-Permití que se llevarán a nuestro hijo.

-No digas eso Yuuri, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Pero es cierto, yo debí impedirlo.-Se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué clase de omega deja que ocurra algo como eso? Se llevaron a nuestro cachorro.-Dijo con voz quebrada.

El alfa volvió a acercar a su pareja, quien ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras seguía llorando y refiriéndose a sí mismo como el peor padre omega de la historia al haber perdido a su hijo de tan solo tres meses de edad.

El ruso no hacía nada más que acariciar su espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían al o a los malditos que se llevaron a su cría y lo tendrían de vuelta pero él sabía que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento llegaría a tranquilizar al nipón, su vínculo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que nada lo calmaría después del rapto del bebé. Nada de lo que dijera llegaría a él, era un omega solo era capaz de pensar en el dolor de perder a su primer hijo con su pareja de vida.

Tal vez jamás podría recuperarse.

Tan solo esperaba que si pudiera hacerlo.

 **Buenas tardes, ¿noches?, ¿días?, lo que sea en el lugar donde vivan.**

 **En fin, hace unas semanas se me había ocurrido la trama de este fic pero no la había escrito hasta hace unos días, al tener listo en unos minutos el primer capítulo decidí subirlo antes de ocuparme en pendientes que tengo estos días.**

 **Fue difícil pensar en un fandom que quedara con la historia en un omegaverse, es la primera vez que escribo tanto de Yuri! on Ice como un omegaverse.**

 **Sin más que escribir, hasta la próxima actualización…**

 **Si es que la habrá.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuri! on ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

Las luces de las cámaras aturdían al pobre omega. Las voces mezcladas de los reporteros que estaban en la sala no le permitían distinguir lo que decían.

Todos se mostraban ansiosos en obtener toda la información posible. Se había corrido como pólvora el rapto del hijo de Viktor Nikiforov, el alfa ruso que contaba con cinco medallas de oro en el patinaje sobre hielo.

Se enteraron tan solo minutos después de haber puesto la denuncia de la desaparición del pequeño. Apenas habían salido del departamento de policía fueron rodeados por un grupo de reporteros. Era como si alguien les hubiera dado cada detalle de lo que habían dicho dentro, ya que contaban con preguntas demasiado específicas que solo hacían sentir cada vez peor al nipón.

-¿Es cierto que se llevaron al pequeño mientras estaba bajo el cuidado de Yuuri?

-¿Ya se tiene un sospechoso?

-¿Cómo fue posible que se permitiera que pasara esto si uno de los padres estaba presente?  
El alfa abrazó a su pareja mientras continuaba caminando. Evitaba que se acercaran al otro cuando vio que hacían preguntas inoportunas.

-¿Eso afectara de alguna manera su matrimonio?

-Después de esto, ¿sigue considerado a Yuuri como la mejor opción de pareja?

-¿Piensa en romper su vínculo?

El ruso tuvo que contenerse para no golpear al beta que tuvo las agallas de preguntar eso, más que nada por cómo reaccionó ante eso su omega.

El japonés no dejaba de temblar, parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo y llorar, pudo ver que su agonía aumentó.

Las preguntas no hicieron más que quedarse en su mente durante las próximas horas, ni aunque Viktor se esforzó en llevarlo a su casa para que descansará pudo ayudar.

El alfa tuvo que soportar ver al pobre omega acostado en posición fetal cubierto por una sabana, no se había cambiado, llevaba la misma ropa del día en el que ocurrió todo. No había comido nada, no se molestó en siquiera echar un vistazo al tazón de cerdo que le llevó.

Todos sus conocidos habían llamado, lamentando su situación pero deseándoles suerte para que pudieran encontrar pronto al bebé.

Al cabo de una semana, sin pistas del paradero del menor ni una sola llamada pidiendo rescate, decidió hacer un anuncio para la prensa.

Fue una batalla lograr que Yuuri saliera de la cama y se arreglará. Tuvo que explicarle a donde iban porque, a pesar de que le contó todo el día anterior, aparentemente no le había prestado atención. Y ahora ahí estaban, el japonés lucía una expresión cansada, parado a un lado de Viktor que estaba enfrente de un montón de micrófonos y mostrándose serio.

Carraspeó. Dicha acción la tomaron como el inicio de la plática.

-Como todos ya sabrán,-habló con voz clara Viktor, casi no era necesario el uso de micrófonos-hace ocho días un desconocido secuestró a mi hijo de solo tres meses de edad. Para evitar que lo atraparan, golpeó en la cabeza a mi pareja y facilitar su cometido.

El alfa solo decía cosas que ya todos sabían, aun así todos prestaban atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Mucha gente en el mundo veía por la televisión o internet la conferencia.

-A quien sea que se haya llevado a mi hijo solo quiero decirle que como alfa estoy dispuesto a lo que sea que para recuperar a mi cachorro.-Agachó un momento su cabeza, incluso ese gesto hizo que su antiguo entrenador, que también había asistido, pidiera por todo lo que existía que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

-Pero como padre, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea. Así que, ante todo el mundo como testigo, estoy dispuesto a entregar cada una de mis medallas de oro a cambio de que regrese a mi hijo sano y salvo.

Si bien, todos los presentes estaban sentados, apenas terminó de decir eso se levantaron y comenzaron a gritar las preguntas que querían hacerle.

Yakov, su antiguo entrenador, palideció ante su declaración.

"¿En que rayos estará pensando este cabeza hueca?", pensó el mayor. Yuuri observaba atónito a Viktor.

¿Realmente daría cada una de sus medallas de oro, sólo para que les devolvieran al hijo de ambos?

Ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que un alfa haría un gesto tan desesperado por lograr que su manada volviera a estar junta.

Pensar en cómo Viktor, su alfa, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a algo que había ganado a base de esfuerzo y entrenamiento, algo que le recordaba los tiempos en los que patinaba antes de que se unieran, provocó que algo en su interior se encendiera.

El de ojos azules veía sin ánimo a todos los reporteros, que intentaban en vano hacerle preguntas. Estaba apunto de abrir la boca para aclarar que no diría nada más, cuando de pronto, su omega lo apartó del podio para comenzar a hablar.

-¡Por favor!-Gritó el menor. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el mueble sobre el que estaban todos los micrófonos.- ¡Regrésennos a nuestro hijo!-Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pronto ya no fue capaz de distinguir a toda la multitud enfrente de él, era como si no tuviera puesto sus lentes a pesar de ser lo contrario.- ¡Él no hizo nada malo, no tenían por qué llevárselo!-Parecía que se desgarraría su garganta por gritar tan fuerte.

Las personas se cubrían los oídos, el hecho de que el omega gritará muy alto frente a varios micrófonos no le resultaba muy agradable a todos.

El japonés no dejaba de gritar una y otra vez por el regreso de su hijo.

Su esposo sólo lo veía suplicar, abrió mucho los ojos al notar que por un momento en el que se mordió el labio inferior se logró cortar y comenzó a sangrar del mismo. El ruso se colocó rápidamente a un lado suyo al notar que se estaba poniendo afónico. Sabiendo que no era muy conveniente que siguieran ahí por más tiempo, se llevó casi a rastras al omega y caminó a paso veloz hasta la salida del lugar, ignorando a los reporteros que intentaron seguirlo para continuar preguntando.

Para Viktor, él ya había terminado de decir lo que quería.

Sólo esperaba recibir una respuesta por el bien de su omega.

* * *

 **Bien, ha pasado un mes más o menos desde que subí el primer capítulo. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, en fin, antes de seguir subiendo más capítulos me gustaría aclarar unas cuantas cosas del fic:**

 **1.-El summary no salió como quería, debido al límite de caracteres tuve que hacerlo más resumido y por alguna extraña razón se cortó y perdió coherencia.**

 **2.-Ya sé cómo lo terminaré, todo ha sido fríamente calculado (?). Cada situación por la que pasen los personajes lo he planeado.**

 **3.-Ya está todo planeado, pero aún no lo he escrito. Hacerlo tomará su tiempo ya que quiero que salga tal y como lo imagino.**

 **4.-Mi plan es que los capítulos sean cortos (menos de mil palabras cada uno, dos mil máximo), ya que eso me permite actualizar rápido.**

 **Bien, es todo. Pasen buenos días, ¿tardes?, ¿noches?, lo que sea en donde vivan.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

 **Perdonen los errores que haya pasado por alto.**

Apagó la televisión.

No había nada bueno que ver, ni que hacer.

Sólo esperaba poder irse de ese lugar, pero no podría hasta que su contacto se comunicará con él.

Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con el tipo de cosas que traía consigo el dedicarse a ese tipo de encargos. Ya no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo sin dormir. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato por primera vez en días pero un llanto se lo impidió.

-¡Demonios!-Gritó, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se dirigió a un cuarto mientras refunfuñaba.

-¿Ahora que rayos quiere ese mocoso?-Dijo mientras entraba a una habitación en pésimas condiciones.

Era muy pequeño, se caía el tapiz de las paredes y había manchas por humedad. En medio del cuarto había una mesa que apenas y se mantenía en pie, arriba de ella estaba una caja de madera con mantas viejas y un bebé que lloraba y no dejaba de moverse.

El tipo se acercó a la mesa, puso una mueca de asco al oler.

-¿Cómo rayos…? Acabo de cambiarte el pañal hace diez minutos.-Expresó molesto.

Cargó al bebé y le cambió el pañal, sin embargo, el menor terminó orinándole encima en el proceso.

Apretó la mandíbula, no podía hacerle nada o sufriría las consecuencias. De no ser así, ya lo habría abandonado bajo un puente o tirado a un rio.

Sonó su celular y contestó la llamada. Sonrió maliciosamente y volteó a ver al pequeño.

-Mañana serás el problema de alguien más.

Al día siguiente, una mujer caminaba y se detuvo en una parada de autobús, dejó una maleta en el suelo.

Un hombre se sentó a un lado de ella y dejó en el suelo también una maleta del mismo diseño.

-¿No tiene ni un solo rasguño?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Por más que quisiera, no.-Le contestó.

Intercambiaron unas palabras más, siempre con la cara hacia el frente sin verse una sola vez.

La mujer se levantó y tomó la maleta del otro, soltando un "me equivoque de parada" y se fue rápido de ahí, fingiendo tener prisa.

El hombre dio un rápido vistazo a la maleta que le tocó, sonrió al ver que era el dinero que se le había prometido.

Subió a un autobús que se detuvo en esa parada.

La mujer bajó de un taxi y se adentró a un aeropuerto. Caminó hasta un detector de metales.

El hombre que checaba los rayos x de su maleta la escoltó hasta la entrada de un vuelo.

-¿Cuál es el destino del paquete?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Rusia.-Contestó secamente la mujer, la cual se desvió y caminó hacia un vuelo rumbo a Paris.

El guardia, quien ahora tenía la maleta, la llevó hasta un lugar con jets privados.

Habló con el piloto de un jet, que le indicó que ya podían despegar.

Adentro del transporte aéreo, se cambió y se puso un traje elegante de color gris.

Tomó asiento junto a una ventana y sacó un celular de su bolsillo.

…

 **LLAMADA**

… **.**

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Llamo para avisar que el encargo ya se dirige a Rusia.

-¿Está en perfectas condiciones?

-Te enviaré una fotografía y me dices que te parece.

Dos minutos después.

-Luce bien. Cuando llegue lo terminaremos de arreglar, no podemos permitir que nuestros clientes reciban un bebé en malas condiciones. No después de la fortuna que pagaron por él.

-¿Acaso pidieron específicamente el hijo de los patinadores?

-No, yo les dije que sería una sorpresa lo que les daría. ¿Verdad que lo hace aún más valioso? Viktor dijo que entregaría sus cinco medallas de ORO, al saberlo ellos exigieron tener pronto su nuevo hijo. Eso les convenció de que este ha sido el mejor trato que han hecho.

-¿Continuaremos haciendo esto o volveremos a asesinar familias pobres para quedarnos con los niños huérfanos?

-Si todo va según lo planeado, no tendremos que hacerlo más. Incluso podríamos iniciar un nuevo negocio con mejores ganancias que ese.

-De acuerdo.

-Asegúrate de que el sujeto que entregue el paquete lo haga bien.

-Así será.

…

 **FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

…

Horas después, el jet aterrizó en un aeropuerto.

El hombre que viajaba ahí, lo recogió un auto y lo llevó a una casa de clase media.

Adentro, distintas mujeres se encargaban de dejar impecable al bebé que recién se había despertado: lo bañaron, vistieron con una ropa distinta a la que había usado por casi nueve días, alimentaron y perfumaron.

-Está listo, señor.-Le dijo una mujer al hombre de traje que estaba sentado enfrente de otro sujeto.

-Bien, duérmanlo. No hay problema si usan un somnífero, lo hicimos para que no nos delatará en ningún momento.

-De acuerdo.-Se retiró la mujer.

El hombre miró al otro.

-¿Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Ir al punto de encuentro, darles el paquete y salir con un bajo perfil, es fácil.-Dijo confiado el otro.

-Por supuesto que es fácil pero-lo vio seriamente-más te vale no fallar porque si no…-pasó un dedo por su cuello.

El otro tragó nervioso, había entendido a lo que se refería.

Diez minutos después, el mismo sujeto caminaba con una mochila en la espalda. El frío clima de Rusia le hacía más difícil continuar, sumado al peso que llevaba encima.

Al cruzar una calle, se resbaló con un charco congelado. El gorro que tenía puesto se le había caído de la cabeza al irse de frente contra el piso.

Se puso de rodillas, apenas se iba a acomodar el gorro cuando escuchó unas pisadas que se detenían detrás de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó un hombre.

Al girar su cabeza para ver, se percató de que eran dos policías.

-Espera.-Dijo uno de los dos, lo veía fijamente hasta que pareció notar algo.- ¡Tú eres un fugitivo!

El sujeto de la mochila se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

Los policías no tardaron en reaccionar y lo siguieron.

Apenas llevaba una ligera ventaja el criminal, la cual consiguió incrementar al tirar unos botes de basura para que le estorbarán a los uniformados y cruzó una calle en la que habían muchos vehículos en movimiento.

Llegó a un puente de dos sentidos. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aire pero escuchó como se acercaba una patrulla. No había ningún lugar donde esconderse.

Entró en pánico, si no entregaba el paquete lo matarían…

¡Al diablo! Moriría igual si lo atrapaban, muchos lo esperaban en prisión para vengarse por todo lo que les hizo. Con eso en mente, corrió mientras aun podía tomar ventaja. Se descolgó la mochila y la arrojó a un lado. No pensaba llevar consigo peso extra que le afectará en su escape.

La patrulla persiguió al sujeto, pasando de largo a la mochila dentro de la cual comenzaba a despertarse un bebé.

El pequeño lloró al encontrarse solo en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que estaba bajando la temperatura de afuera.

Era una lástima. El mundo seguiría girando, ignorando al pequeño, que podría morir si nadie lo encontraba pronto.

 **¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, en fin.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, he roto la maldición de que la última actualización de un fic mío sea el 29 de un mes (?).**

 **Espero se entienda la razón por la que se llevaron al hijo de ambos. Sinceramente, no tenía planeado profundizar mucho en eso aunque ahora estoy pensado en que tal vez si lo haga ya que a la hora escribir este capítulo se me ocurrieron otras cosas referentes al asunto del rapto del bebé pero eso lo mostrare más adelante. Prepárense, ya que probablemente en la siguiente actualización se dé un salto en el tiempo y si es así, estaremos ya en la historia principal. Por cualquier cosa que no haya quedado claro acerca de los sujetos y de sus negocios, háganlo saber para en un futuro capítulo responder esas dudas en los flashbacks que se verán.**

 **Hasta la próxima :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

 **Perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

Yuuri veía su reflejo en la pantalla de la televisión de su habitación, la apagó después de escuchar como Viktor había quedado como el campeón del Grand Prix de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, por cuarto año consecutivo.

Recordaba que su alfa le pidió que lo acompañara y lo viera participar. A pesar de que le había insistido, igual se negó a ir con la excusa de que no tenía ganas de salir del país. Bueno, realmente no era una excusa, el nipón no tenía ánimo alguno para viajar. Eran tantas las veces en que se había negado a acompañarlo que se consideraba el peor compañero de vida que le pudo tocar a su pareja.

Le había prometido la vez pasada que si lo acompañaría en esa ocasión, pero no fue a esa. Similar a la competencia anterior, y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa.

Pero es que nunca se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para volver a acercarse al mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, aunque fuera como un simple espectador.

Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas. Ya habían pasado años desde aquello, quizá los necesarios para recuperase.

Pero...

¿Cómo se supone que alguien se recupera de la pérdida de un hijo?

Muchos de los que se encargaron del caso, al año ya les decían que lo mejor era que pensarán que tal vez nunca aparecería su hijo. Y a los tres años, los pocos que quedaron se rindieron y abandonaron la investigación.

Le destrozó el hecho de que todos se rindieran y lo dejarán como un caso sin resolver.

¿Cómo se supone que siguiera adelante cuando muchos le dejaron en claro que no podrían encontrar a su cachorro?

Desde su desaparición, casi se podía decir que se había retirado del patinaje.

Los nueve meses de su embarazo fueron casi de total clama. A pesar de que había guardado reposo apenas se enteraron que serían padres, varias veces hubo complicaciones. Recordaba cuando parecía que moriría por el dolor junto al no nato, pero todo valió la pena cuando su alfa, que siempre estuvo a su lado en cada momento, trajo en brazos al pequeño hasta él para que lo cargará. Ahí se había dado cuenta de que estaría dispuesto a volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento las veces necesarias por ese pequeño que tenía en brazos.

Y los meses siguientes a su nacimiento, seguía sin haberse acercado ni una sola vez a la pista de hielo a menos que fuera para ver a Viktor junto al bebé.

Recordaba que Viktor había intentado ayudarlo al pasar el año desde la desaparición del infante. Nunca lo dejó solo, estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. El ruso se aseguraba de que cumpliera con sus necesidades básicas, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito para que volviera a comer como antes. Años después, intentó que volviera a patinar.

Realmente hizo el intento de seguir adelante, en serio, lo intentó.

Pero sabía que aún había personas que lo miraban con desaprobación. Porque si bien, el caso fue conocido como el rapto del hijo de Viktor Nikiforov, también se le conoció como el caso del irresponsable e inepto omega que no pudo cumplir con su deber de cuidar al hijo de su alfa.

La opinión de las demás personas le afectó a nivel emocional. Un día que su pareja lo llevó a una pista a patinar para que pudiera despejar su mente un rato, alcanzó a escuchar como personas murmuraban acerca de él. Cosas malas sobre él.

Ese día, por miedo, no quiso volver a acercarse a la pista. Incluso le criticaban sólo por quedarse a observar al ruso, como si no mereciera ni hacer eso.

No sólo le estaba fallando como un compañero de vida a Viktor, también sabía lo mucho que el otro quería unirse a él.

Al principio, se encontraban dolidos por lo sucedido como para hacerlo. Un año en que no se sintieron con ganas de hacer el amor. Después fueron dos años en los que hicieron un mutuo acuerdo en que se lo prohibieron.

Yuuri sabía que Viktor sólo aceptó porque vio que él no se sentía muy seguro de unirse al alfa. ¿Qué tal que quedaba embarazado?

Jamás se perdonaría algo así. Era como traicionar a su hijo desaparecido. Como si intentara reemplazarlo con otro bebé.

Pensaba que si hacía eso, sería como darle la espalda a la posibilidad de que siguiera vivo allá afuera.

No lograba recordar la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que Viktor moría por tocarlo. Después de todo eran esposos, era obvio que deseaba un día llegar y que ambos se llenaran de cariños. Pero también tenían un vínculo, tal vez el principal causante de que el ruso aceptara tan fácil ese martirio, sólo la tristeza del omega que sentía a través del mismo apaciguaba sus instintos y aceptara más rápido esa abstinencia.

El japonés a veces quería ponerse de rodillas y pedir su perdón, lo estaba arrastrando consigo en su dolor. Viktor también sufría, también necesitaba ser consolado. Su omega interior rogaba por volver a ser cercano al alfa y tener relaciones. Pero con recordar de nuevo a su cachorro, le hacía olvidarse de todo eso y centrarse de nuevo en su propio dolor.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero sabía que el principal responsable de su comportamiento egoísta era el recuerdo de su bebé.

No era capaz de cumplir su deber con su esposo, el más maravilloso alfa que había conocido. Viktor había sido el único que vio más allá del supuesto omega sumiso que debía ser, según esa sociedad. Le debía tanto, tantos años juntos y aun no le devolvía el favor.

Se recostó, volteó hacia el lado de la cama que pertenecía a su pareja.

Estiró su brazo hasta la almohada de Viktor, apenas y las yemas de sus dedos la rozaban.

Su expresión cambió a una de tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró. Dejó caer su mano en la almohada y la apretó.

Se había quedado dormido, despertó al sentirse vigilado.

Abrió los ojos. Notó como el perro de Viktor lo veía fijamente, y al percatarse de que ya había despertado, comenzó a darle golpecitos con su hocico en la mano sobre la almohada.

Yuuri sonrió triste.

-¿Qué sucede Makkachin?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

El perro ladró.

El japonés vio su reloj en la mesita de noche.

-Cierto.-Se levantó de la cama y acarició la cabeza del canino.-Hora de comer.

El perro siguió al omega hasta una cocina.

El pelinegro dejó comida en el plato de Makkachin, el cual, movía la cola feliz. Se limitó a beber una taza de café mientras veía al can comer.

Dirigió su mirada a un calendario colgado en una pared.

Suspiró.

No le resultaba agradable lo que pasaría en unos días.

Dudaba que a Viktor le gustara.

 **Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Cuando lo comencé a escribir, tenía planeado que se viera un punto de vista de Viktor pero terminó tratando totalmente de Yuuri. A veces las cosas no salen como lo planeas (?)**

 **Tal vez actualice la siguiente semana, no puedo asegurar si lo haré, ya que entraré a la facultad. Las extrañaré, queridas vacaciones T.T**

 **Oh, antes de despedirme, quiero avisar que algunas cosas que suceden en el anime las cambiaré para que se pueden dar ciertas situaciones para la trama del fic. Si no llegan a quedar claras las cosas, intentaré explicarlas lo mejor posible al final de cada capítulo en que se muestren.**

 **Sin más por el momento, hasta la próxima :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

 **Flashbacks serán puestos en cursiva.**

 **Disculpen los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

Viktor comía gustoso un katsudon.

-Gracias por la comida.-Le agradeció a la madre de su pareja una vez terminó de comer.-Lamento haber llegado sin avisar.

-No es nada.-Dijo la mujer restándole importancia.-Además, esta es tu casa y de Yuuri. Lástima que no ha venido desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Ha que se debe eso?-Preguntó curioso el ruso mientras se acomodaba su ropa, se había bañado antes de cenar.

-Bueno,-habló la señora-él dijo que debía prepararse para su próximo celo. Ha tenido tanto estrés que ya no estaba seguro de cuando llegaría.

Viktor asintió. Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí en la posada de la familia de su esposo y no en su casa con él.

Al omega se le había adelantado un mes el celo.

Estando a punto de llegar a su hogar recibió una llamada de su pareja.

 _-Viktor, lo mejor será es que no vengas a casa._

 _-¿Por qué?-Preguntó preocupado el alfa._

 _-Es solo que…-Soltó un sonido, como si se quejara del dolor.-Creo que estoy en celo._

 _El alfa puso una expresión triste. Sin embargo, comprendía al omega._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Viktor, yo…-Pareció notar su estado de ánimo.-Te vi patinar._

 _-¿Si?-Dijo un poco sorprendido. Sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Y qué te parecieron mis programas?_

 _Escuchó un pequeño quejido a través de la línea telefónica._

 _-Me…me parecieron increíbles.-Se podía notar que se le dificultaba articular palabra.-Te veías realmente…apuesto. Tus trajes resaltaban muy bien tu cuerpo._

 _Viktor puso una mirada picara. Era una lástima que el omega ya le había dicho que no fuera a la casa._

 _Pero…_

 _-Pasaré por Makkachin.-Le avisó el alfa, después colgó._

 _Al cabo de un rato, recogió a su perro y se llevó consigo unas cosas._

 _El omega se había encerrado en la habitación de los dos._

 _Antes de marcharse, el ruso entreabrió la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba Yuuri y arrojó adentro los trajes había usado en sus programas._

 _Al darse la vuelta, alcanzó a escuchar un sonido, era un sonido de placer que parecía haber salido de Yuuri._

 _Se volvió a acercar a la puerta sólo para escuchar a través de la misma._

 _-¡Oh, Viktor!_

 _El alfa sonrió satisfecho._

 _Mejor se marchaba rápido antes de que al omega se nublaran completamente los sentidos y se le ocurriera salir y hacerlo quedarse a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Al menos pudo dejarle su ropa impregnada con su olor para que fuera más pasajero el inicio de su celo._

 _Y después de pensarlo un rato, terminó yendo_ _a pasar la noche a la posada de sus suegros_.

Se dirigió a su cuarto pero se detuvo frente a un altar.

Vicchan.

El perro de Yuuri había sido tan querido en vida que le habían hecho un altar tras su muerte.

Los Katsuki en serio estimaban a todos.

El ruso continuó caminando con Makkachin siguiéndolo.

A pesar de que hace horas se había acostado, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ahora mismo, en su casa, su omega…

No.

Su Yuuri estaba pasando su celo solo. Otra vez.

No lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez en que el pelinegro le pidiera que lo pasará junto a él.

Los pocos celos en los que estuvo presente era capaz de recordarlos, cada detalle y en donde sucedieron.

El primer celo, antes de que se casarán.

Ese celo fue especial y único, el primero que pasaron juntos.

 _Habían rentado una cabaña en un bosque, la idea era relajarse y respirar aire fresco. Ninguno espero que al japonés se le adelantará bastante. Sin supresores ni habitaciones separadas, y con un montón de feromonas inundando el ambiente y sus sentidos adormecidos, hicieron lo que normalmente haría un alfa con un omega listo para tener relaciones._

 _A pesar de lo mucho que parecían estar fuera de sus sentidos, ellos eran conscientes de lo que hacían, más que nada Viktor. De habérselo pedido el japonés, el europeo se hubiera ido a la intemperie el tiempo necesario hasta que se le pasara al otro. Pero no, no le pidió nada ni le negó nada._

 _Así que el alfa hizo todo lo que quería con el omega y el mismo se dejó hacer._

 _Aunque tenía al asiático para él, tuvo que reunir una increíble fuerza de voluntad para no marcar al otro._

 _Viktor quería hacerlo bien con Yuuri, quería que el momento en el que lo marcará fuera sumamente especial, con ambos en sus cinco sentidos._

 _Se conformó con pasar esos días con el omega que amaba tanto, aunque siempre creyó que fue más de lo que merecía._

 _El segundo celo fue tres meses antes de la boda._

 _El amigo de Yuuri lo llevó a un lugar para celebrar su cumpleaños, una semana antes del mismo._

 _Lo que el omega no esperaba es que Viktor convenció a su amigo para que le ayudara a pasar tiempo con él._

 _Tampoco esperaba entrar en celo, ya que se le había olvidado por todas las cosas que había estado haciendo._

 _Ninguno de los dos tenía supresores._

 _Así que cuando llegó Viktor, se topó con la noticia de que el omega estaba encerrado en un cuarto debido a eso._

 _El amigo de Yuuri lo veía parado con equipaje en mano en la puerta del apartamento en el que se estaban quedando, se le veía pensativo. En vez de ofrecerse a irse o algo, entró rápidamente sin esperar un permiso y le puso seguro a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Yuuri, con él ya dentro._

 _Apenas giró a ver a su pareja, Yuuri ya estaba esperándolo encima de la cama._

 _O tal vez solo fue una coincidencia verlo desnudo encima de la sábana que ya estaba sucia por los líquidos provenientes del omega._

 _El pelinegro jadeaba, mientras buscaba recuperar el aire, Viktor dejó de respirar, las feromonas que soltaba el otro inundaban el aire._

 _El ruso camino hasta quedar enfrente de la cama. El japonés gateo hasta él, sin parar de jadear._

 _Una vez cerca, Nikiforov pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos._

 _-Por favor, Viktor.-Lloriqueó el omega.-Ayúdame a que desaparezca el dolor._

 _Ante tal suplica, el alfa se desvistió y se encargó de satisfacer más al omega que a sí mismo._

 _Pasaron días para que Yuuri logrará calmarse._

 _Nadie se enteró de lo que ocurrió durante esa semana, a excepción del amigo de Yuuri que debió quedarse a dormir en el sillón de la sala de estar ya que se escuchaba todo en su habitación que quedaba al lado de la estaba siendo ocupada por los dos amantes._

 _El cumpleaños del japonés fue completamente tranquilo, al menos hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y Viktor aprovechó ahí mismo para pedir formalmente la mano del omega. Hizo los trámites necesarios para que nadie pudiera reclamar luego._

 _Si bien ese fue el día en que le pidió matrimonio, desde meses atrás ya tenía preparado la mayoría de los preparativos para la boda. Lamentablemente tardarían aun así un par de meses más para estar completamente listos._

 _Un mes antes, cuando estaba de visita en la casa de su prometido, recibieron una sorpresa._

 _El alfa mantenía en su cara una expresión de asombro mientras el omega estaba en estado de shock._

 _Enfrente de ellos dos, estaba encima de una mesa el objeto responsable de sus reacciones._

 _-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo con dificultad el pelinegro._

 _-¿Entonces es así como funcionan?-Dijo en tono inocente el ruso._

 _-S-Salió…p-p…_

 _-Positivo.-Completó Viktor.-Es positivo._

 _El omega se dejó caer en la cama encima de la cual ambos estaban sentados. Se cubrió con un brazo los ojos._

 _-Positivo…es positivo.-Le temblaba el labio inferior._

 _El de ojos azules lo veía fijamente._

 _-¿Acaso no te alegra?-Preguntó, temiendo un poco por la respuesta que pudiera darle su pareja._

 _El asiático se comenzó a reír._

 _-No me alegra._

 _El de cabello gris se sobresaltó._

 _Pero el omega prosiguió, parecía apenas ser consciente de lo que dijo._

 _-¡No es lo que tú piensas!-Se levantó y negó rápidamente. Se llevó una mano al vientre.-Esto no se puede describir con un simple me alegra. Esto,-le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura que el alfa estaba seguro de nunca haber visto antes en él-es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Claro, después de conocerte.-Bromeó._

 _El alfa lo abrazó, gesto que correspondió el japonés._

 _Aprovechando que seguían abrazados, Viktor se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose consigo al otro._

 _Quedaron acostados, aun abrazándose._

 _-¿Y bien?-Cuestionó de repente el europeo._

 _-¿Qué?-Preguntó Yuuri._

 _-¿No me vas a agradecer? Yo fui quien metió ese bebé ahí dentro.-Señaló con su dedo índice el vientre del menor._

 _La cara del omega se volvió completamente roja ante tal comentario._

 _-¡Vi-Viktor!_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fui yo?-Puso una cara seria.- ¿Alguien se atrevió a tocarte, aun conmigo como tu alfa?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!-Colocó sus manos en la cara del otro.-Jamás me atrevería a estar con alguien más que no sea contigo.-Dijo con total seguridad.-Aunque…ahora deberás aprender a compartir mi atención con nuestro hijo a partir de este momento._

 _El alfa sonrió. Se removió hasta quedar con la cara frente al vientre del otro, puso su mano sobre el, aun plano, lugar donde se desarrollaba su cachorro._

 _-Seas niño o niña, te querré igual.-Levantó la camisa del otro hasta el pecho y acurrucó su cara en el estómago de Yuuri.-Pero por lo que más quieras, sé un niño. No soportaré tantos hombres tras de ti cuando crezcas._

 _El japonés rio al sentirlo hablar contra su piel._

 _-Yo creo que será un niño.-Soltó de repente._

 _-Más te vale ser un niño o estarás en problemas apenas nazcas.-Bromeó el ruso._

 _Era una mentira._

 _Aun y si fuera niña, amarían al pequeño ser que se formó gracias a su amor._

 _-Viktor._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Gracias por este regalo de cumpleaños._

 _Volteó a ver a su pareja, le sonreía de forma dulce._

" _Es como ver un ángel. "Pensó Viktor._

 _Ese día, un omega dormía tranquilamente. Y un alfa protegía a su manada que tenía entre sus brazos. Ya se las arreglaría luego cuando naciera su hijo._

 _Cubriría a ambos con su cuerpo de un ataque de ser necesario._

 _Después de la boda, fueron los meses más estresantes para ambos._

 _El embarazo de Yuuri resultó ser complicado._

 _Nunca había estado tan pendiente de su omega, no quería dejarlo sin supervisión. Recordaba con horror una ocasión en la que el otro se había doblado del dolor en el suelo._

 _En otra ocasión se enfermó casi de gravedad, pero por suerte no le paso nada a él ni al bebé._

 _Lejos de esos recuerdos, también habían cosas que valían la pena recordar. La vez que casi todos sus conocidos iniciaron una guerra para ser padrinos del pequeño o cuando tuvieron que elegir un nombre._

 _O aquella vez en que disfrutaban de su compañía, y como si fuera coincidencia, el bebé dio sus primeras patadas justo cuando ambos tenían sus manos encima del ya abultado vientre del omega._

 _El día del nacimiento de su hijo estuvo lleno de emociones._

 _Esa mañana Yuuri se levantó con dolor, pero creyó que solo era pasajero._

 _Grave error._

 _El bebé ya había decidido llegar ese mismo día al mundo. Y era en ese mismo momento._

 _Así que se fueron apurados al hospital sin siquiera haber desayunado, dentro de una ambulancia._

 _Tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea porque se había enredado el cordón umbilical en el cuello del bebé._

 _Fueron los minutos más angustiantes pero al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, todo pareció estar mejor._

 _Yuuri se desmayó._

 _Cuando despertó, le paso el cachorro que había estado cargando desde que terminó todo._

 _La cara de felicidad de su pareja no tenía precio, lloró apenas tuvo entre sus brazos al bebé. Le lleno de besos la cara. Contó cada uno de sus dedos. Acarició su cabeza, que estaba calva. Aspiró el olor de su hijo recién nacido, intentando grabar su esencia en su memoria. Acomodó la cabeza del pequeño en su hombro, su cachorro se movió, colocándose en donde se unían su hombro y su cuello._

 _El bebé quedó profundamente dormido con solo estar pocos segundos oliendo a su mami._

 _Viktor se sentó en la cama en la que estaba su pareja, se acomodó hasta quedar acostado a un lado suyo y lo abrazó._

 _-Me estoy poniendo celoso de nuestro hijo.-Susurró en el oído del asiático.-Solo prométeme estar pendiente de mi cuando él cumpla la edad en la que pueda largarse de la casa._

 _Ambos rieron._

 _Si resultó ser un niño._

 _Fue la época más feliz de su matrimonio._

 _Pero eso solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta._

 _Estaba entrenando ese día, si quería estar listo para la siguiente competencia debía esforzarse._

 _Yuuri iba a verlo de vez en cuando, y siempre llevaba al bebé con él._

 _Recordaba que le había avisado que iría esa tarde._

 _Le resultó algo angustiante que no llegaran, ya estaba por terminar de entrenar._

 _Apenas se iba a cambiar cuando su celular sonó._

 _-¡Yuuri!-Contestó alegre al ver quien llamaba.- ¿Dónde estás? Estuve esperándolos.-Se secaba el sudor con una toalla._

 _-¿Usted es el señor Viktor?_

 _-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó algo extrañado. No reconocía esa voz, pero estaban hablando por el celular de su pareja.-Un momento, ¿por qué está usando el celular de mi esposo?-Se alteró. ¿Acaso era un ladrón? O… ¿algo le había sucedido al omega?_

 _-Debe calmarse primero, señor.-Siguió hablando la voz.-Le hemos contactado porque aparece como uno de los números de emergencia del señor Katsuki._

 _¿Qué? ¿Número de emergencia?_

 _Eso significaba que…_

 _Entonces por esa razón no habían llegado._

 _¡Un momento! Pensó completamente asustado._

 _-¿Y mi hijo? Dígame que está bien. ¡Por favor, dígame que ambos están bien!_

 _Hubo un pequeño silencio que no hizo nada más que desesperar al alfa._

 _-Señor,-pudo notar que era la voz de una mujer-a su esposo lo encontraron inconsciente en el parque. Junto a un cochecito para bebes vacío._

 _Siguieron hablándole por el celular pero no le prestó atención a lo demás que le decía esa mujer._

 _Viktor se quedó estático._

 _-¿Señor?-Preguntó la mujer preocupada al no escuchar nada.- ¿Sigue ahí?_

 _El ruso reaccionó._

 _-Si.-Dijo calmado.-Voy para allá._

 _En menos de media hora llegó al hospital._

 _Corría desesperado por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación en la que le dijeron estaba su pareja. Cuando solo le faltaba un poco para llegar, un doctor lo detuvo._

 _-¿Es el alfa de Yuuri Katsuki?-Le preguntó el señor._

 _-Si.-Contestó rápido con la intención de volver a correr pero volvió a detenerlo el mismo hombre._

 _-Sea comprensivo con su pareja señor.-Dijo el doctor.-Estará algo desorientado por el golpe que sufrió…-dejó salir aire con pesadez.-También estará alterado por lo del bebé._

 _El alfa apretó los puños._

 _Ese comentario le confirmó lo peor._

 _-No vaya a ser cruel con él._

 _Viktor miró al doctor. Y siguió corriendo._

" _Jamás podría ser cruel con Yuuri."_

 _El doctor al verlo alejarse sonrió levemente._

 _Ese alfa demostraba ser diferente a los demás con los que trataba._

 _El sufrimiento de Yuuri, los periodistas nada sensibles y sus preguntas._

 _Viktor solo quería que les devolvieran a su hijo._

 _Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera que lo hicieran._

 _Aunque ofreció sus medallas, nadie respondió ante tal oferta._

 _Las investigaciones tampoco rindieron muchos frutos._

 _Abandonaron el caso._

 _Viktor se enfadó por la forma en que le dieron a entender que no podían ni querían continuar._

 _Pero a su omega le iba peor._

 _Todo el mundo le señalaba como si fuera el culpable._

 _No le sorprendía, en esa sociedad seguían haciendo menos a los omegas. Le hacía enfadar que nadie fuera solidario o empático con Yuuri._

 _Para ellos la única víctima aquí era Viktor, por ser un alfa que estaba con un omega al que le quitaron a su hijo._

 _Yuuri siempre había tenido poca confianza, cuando comenzaron a salir fue menos notorio ese problema. Pero lo sucedido lo hizo recaer. Y eso no fue lo peor._

 _Muchas mujeres aprovecharon la desaparición del bebé para acercarse a Viktor…_

 _Y no era para darle condolencias._

 _Eran incontables los rechazos que daba a diestra y siniestra a betas y omegas que se le insinuaban, ni siquiera les molestaba hacerlo enfrente de su pareja._

 _Con Yuuri presente, soltaban feromonas, tomaban sus manos y lo obligaban a posar sus manos en alguna parte sugerente de su cuerpo o se le restregaban._

 _Recordó que alguna vez descargó su ira del momento en una mesa. En esa ocasión, un grupo de mujeres omegas le rodearon cuando había ido a una cafetería._

 _Ese día iba demasiado bien, debió sospechar que algo pasaría pero estaba demasiado feliz de haber logrado que su pareja aceptara salir de su casa después de estar semanas sin poner un solo pie fuera de ella._

 _Estaban esperando a que les llevaran sus pedidos pero de la nada se acercaron un grupo de mujeres. Al principio fingieron ser admiradoras suyas, pero solo buscaban hacer que él cayera ante una de ellas._

 _Soltaban feromonas esperando que surtieran efecto en él. Sin embargo, no funcionó que usaran esa táctica con su esposo presente, con tenerlo cerca era capaz de resistir cualquier tentación, aunque igual lo elegiría sobre todo._

 _Usaron un plan b._

 _Su resultado:_

 _Viktor con una omega sentada encima de sus piernas forzándole a posar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus pechos, otra le desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y metió su mano para sentir su pecho desnudo, otra tocándole el trasero. Mientras intentaba alcanzar en vano con uno de sus brazos a su omega que huyó ante tal escena con lágrimas saliendo sin parar de sus ojos._

 _Escuchar como una de ellas se burló de su pareja y otra lo insultó, hizo que su alfa interior tomará el control. Se las quito de encima sin importarle que cayeran al suelo provocando que las demás personas del lugar, que solo habían estado presenciando todo, susurraran. Por suerte parecían entender el porqué de su actuar._

 _Al ver que una intentó acercársele otra vez, golpeó con fuerza una mesa cercana._

 _Era poco decir que la partió en dos por la fuerza que aplicó, incluso los cubiertos y porcelana que traía encima vibraron antes de caer al suelo y causara más ruido, el suficiente para que el gerente del lugar llegará a ver que hacía tanto ruido._

 _Habló rápidamente con el sujeto para disculparse por la conmoción que causó y le dejó dinero para pagar lo que destrozó._

 _Si bien, le asustó no verlo en casa, sabía que si no estaba allí debía estar en otro lugar que conocía bien._

 _Explicarles la situación a sus suegros apenas llegó a su posada fue fácil._

 _Ellos sabían que el jamás engañaría a su hijo. Después de todo eran destinados. ¿Para qué querría estar con alguien más si ya tenía a su alma gemela para amarla toda su vida?_

 _Recordaba haber suplicado al menos dos horas enfrente de la puerta de la antigua habitación de Yuuri para que saliera de ahí. Podía olerlo y escucharlo llorar desconsoladamente._

 _Darle su espacio no funcionó así que optó por otra opción._

 _Entró a la fuerza al cuarto y lo abrazó._

 _-V-Viktor-Tartamudeó el omega al sentir que lo rodeó con sus brazos, no porque llorará si no porque pareciera no creer que él realmente estuviera ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de más lagrimas.- ¡Lo siento tanto!_

 _El alfa, que había estado concentrado en acariciar la espalda del otro, se desconcertó._

 _-¿Por qué te esta disculpando?_

 _Escuchó como el otro sorbió su nariz._

 _-No soy el omega que te mereces._

 _Viktor rio._

 _-Tonto.-Se apartó y estiró las mejillas del otro, causando que su pareja lagrimeará del dolor.-No te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás de ti. Cielos, ¿qué debo hacer para que no les hagas caso?-lo regañaba como si fuera un niño._

 _Dejó de estirar sus mejillas y acarició su cabeza, haciendo que Yuuri lo viera algo confundido._

 _-Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-Dijo el ruso viéndolo serio.-No me importa lo que ellos piensen._

 _Lo abrazó rápidamente. Lo apretó entre sus brazos al saber lo que pasaría a continuación._

 _-Todo esto es solo un mal día, eso significa que mañana será mejor._

 _Pudo haberle dicho algo mejor, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para que el japonés llorará desconsoladamente, otra vez._

 _Una vez terminó, ambos fueron a comer por petición de Viktor._

 _Los padres el asiático fueron muy atentos en hacerlo sentir mejor._

 _Después de haber cenado katsudon y bañarse en las aguas termales, se fueron a dormir a la antigua habitación de Yuuri._

 _A pesar de que el pelinegro se había quedado profundamente dormido, Viktor no fue capaz de pegar el ojo toda la noche. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido._

 _Sabía que ahora Yuuri se sentía mejor. Ahora estaba algo más tranquilo por lo que le dijo. Sus palabras habían tenido efecto sobre él._

 _De alguna manera, Viktor sospechaba que ese sería uno de los pocos días en los que sería capaz de calmar al omega._

 _Si tan solo el también pudiera hacerlo._

 _Estaba fallando._

 _No estuvo allí para evitar que se llevaran al hijo de ambos. Jamás diría que era suyo, porque era de los dos._

 _No fue capaz de mantener unida a su manda._

 _Su destinado era el blanco de las críticas._

 _Tuvo la desgracia de conocer omegas que lo odiaban. De por sí ya tenían muchos problemas con los alfas para que uno de los suyos diera una razón más para que los considerarán ineficientes. Provocando también odio hacia él por parte de su propia casta._

 _No sabía que más hacer para ayudarlo._

 _Inclusive tuvo que pedir consejo a su antiguo entrenador._

 _Se habían citado en un bar de Rusia. Se habían sentado en la barra y cada uno bebía un vaso de vodka._

 _-Jamás piensas antes de actuar._

 _Yakov llevaba rato sermoneándole por haber sido impulsivo, no superaba lo que había hecho en la conferencia._

 _El viejo alfa manifestaba lo enojado que estaba desde entonces._

 _Viktor había dejado de prestarle atención a lo que le decía el mayor. Había dejado de escucharlo a partir de su tercera botella de vodka. Meneaba el contenido de su vaso desinteresado, apoyaba su mentón en su mano derecha._

 _No estaban ahí para tomar como ex colaboradores, tampoco había citado a Yakov para que lo regañara._

 _Era algo importante que solo podía preguntar un alfa a otro alfa._

 _-Oii, Yakov._

 _El alfa mayor miró al más joven aun con el ceño fruncido, el tono de Viktor dejaba en evidencia lo ebrio que estaba._

 _-De alfa a alfa,-se le acercó hasta tenerlo enfrente suyo, su aliento alcohólico le golpeaba en la cara a su ex entrenador. -¿Cómo contentas a un omega?_

 _Yakov arqueó una ceja, vio cada una de las botellas que estaban sobre la barra. Eran cuatro vacías y una recién abierta que Viktor sostenía por el cuello de la botella con su mano izquierda, movía su pulgar por todo el borde repitiendo la forma circular por donde salía la bebida. No entendía porque le estaba pidiendo consejos a él en especial. Claro, en su juventud había salido con unas cuantas omegas y una que otra beta, pero la única relación que fue duradera y a la que le prestó más atención, fue con Lilia, una alfa._

 _Muchos los señalaron al ser de la misma casta pero no les importó, de hecho, su relación se terminó por motivos muy distintos pero todos decían que fue por esa misma relación antinatural._

 _Ya entendía porque quería que le aconsejara, pero…_

 _-No hay nada que pueda decirte, nunca llegué a tener ese tipo de problemas._

 _-Lo sé.-Canturreó Viktor antes de darle un gran trago a la botella que tenía en la mano, la dejó menos de la mitad.-Creo que eres tan suertudo ya que no pasaste por algo similar. Tú no sabes ni que se siente.- Todo lo decía como si estuviera alegre mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, agitaba más rápido la botella provocando que el contenido se moviera de forma violenta.-Pero creí que como eras un alfa con más experiencia sabrías aconsejarme.-Su tono de voz cambió a una que mostraba mas molestia.-¡Sabrías que decirle a un alfa que está perdiendo poco a poco a su omega ya que un malnacido se atrevió a llevarse a nuestro cachorro!-Viktor se levantó de su asiento y arrojó lleno de rabia la botella al suelo, quedando esparcidos trozos de vidrio y empapando sus zapatos con el vodka._

 _Yakov tuvo que pararse de su lugar para obligar al otro a calmarse. Tuvo que forcejear con él antes de que el otro cayera dormido._

 _Dios, ya era peligroso estar cerca de un borracho, que fuera un alfa era peor. Suerte que también lo era o no habría podido con él, también agradecía que nadie más estuviera en ese bar o se hubiera armado un gran escándalo._

 _Llamó un taxi y literalmente arrojó dentro al inconsciente alfa._

 _El taxista vio asustado a Viktor, el mayor no se había dado cuenta de que su acción fue malinterpretada por el asustado beta conductor del vehículo, a sus ojos parecía que habían arrojado un cadáver al asiento trasero. Detrás de él._

 _-Llévalo a esta dirección.-Yakov, que seguía sin notar el estado del chofer le paso un papel con la dirección de la casa de Viktor._

 _Tomó asustado el papel y se alejó rápido de ahí._

 _Durante diez minutos el taxista miraba nervioso hacia el asiento tras él._

 _Si no fuera por el ruido del tráfico habría escuchado al supuesto cadáver roncar._

 _Al llegar la dirección apuntada en el papel, el taxista detuvo el auto y duró unos segundos viendo hacia el frente. Se bajó del vehículo y sacó el cuerpo, dejándolo apoyado contra una pared._

 _Al dar rápidamente la vuelta para irse antes de que alguien lo descubriera, su codo dio con el timbre de la casa, avisando de su presencia al dueño de la vivienda._

 _El hombre se metió al auto y arrancó dejando una nube de polvo levantándose y unas marcas de llantas en el asfalto._

 _De la casa salió un omega japonés que miró a todos lados confundido, al ver al suelo se encontró con su pareja dormida._

 _Lo levantó, fue ahí cuando notó el olor a alcohol en el alfa, mismo que le mareaba. Arrastró al otro para meterlo a la casa._

 _-Yuuri-decía entre sueños el de cabello gris-nuestra manada volverá a ser la misma, lo prometo._

 _Esa noche un alfa dormía plácidamente en una cama matrimonial mientras un omega lloraba en silencio sentado en el sillón en el que había planeado dormir. Makkachin iba y venía de cada cuarto para ver a su dueño y su pareja._

 _Le resultaba tan confuso la forma en que actuaban desde que el cachorro de ambos desapareció. Lo había conocido por poco tiempo y lo único que podía decir de él era que lloraba mucho y olía mal, el desagradable olor que venía del bebé no le permitía olfatear y disfrutar su verdadera esencia. Aun así, había amado a ese niño._

Viktor miraba el techo de la habitación en la que solía quedarse en la posada de sus suegros, la misma que ocupó cuando decidió ir a Japón a entrenar a un omega a quien le había prometido volver por él cuando fuera el tiempo.

Tal vez debió haber insistido para acompañarlo, o al menos preguntarle si quería que hiciera que su hermana (que era una beta) lo cuidara.

Revisó la hora en su celular.

Eran las 3 am.

Aun no sentía sueño.

Se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la que solía ser la habitación de soltero de su pareja.

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y cerró la puerta, solo para volver a abrirla ya que su perro se quedó afuera de la habitación.

Ambos se acostaron, el can se acomodaba sobre su dueño mientras el alfa aspiraba casi sonoramente la esencia que aún tenía la vieja almohada de Yuuri.

Tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder dormir un poco más tranquilo: la esencia de su esposo.

A final de cuentas era un alfa que necesitaba de su omega, pero nunca lo diría ya que no quería que el asiático se sintiera como un objeto con un dueño que en cualquier momento lo podía desechar.

Él era el omega más especial para él en el mundo:

Era su destinado, y nada en el mundo o fuera de él lo cambiaría.

* * *

 **Este es nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza. A falta de inspiración y luego la falta de tiempo para pasar el fic a la computadora, sumado al estrés del final de semestre, proyectos y un inesperado acontecimiento en mi vida que no me permitió estar al 100% en mis actividades por varias semanas, actualizo después de varios meses.**

 **Siento que este capítulo no fue muy bueno y no es así como esperaba que fuera, me costó hasta cierto punto seguir escribiéndolo cada que tenía un arranque de inspiración pero debía cortarlo para hacer otras cosas y me vi obligada a releer lo que ya tenía escrito para recordar y luego pensar como continuarlo.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, después de esto no creo actualizar por un tiempo (algo obvio), debo primero tener inspiración, tiempo y recuperarme. Lo siento por dejar tirada esta historia pero no la voy a abandonar, solo me tomaré un tiempo para descansar, y quien sabe, podría subir la siguiente parte cuando ni yo me lo espere. Cuídense por mientras y suerte en lo que hagan.**

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Dato curioso: Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había escrito un pequeño punto de vista de Makkachin. Eso fue algo que no había planeado hacer en todo el fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos, quería actualizar rápido así que pude haber pasado por alto varios.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Habían pasado 14 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para muchas personas pero para Yuuri Katsuki se sintió como una eternidad durante la cual sufrió con los suyos.

Catorce años desde la desaparición de su hijo, el sólo pensar que iba una década y cuatro años sin ninguna pista de los motivos para que alguien le robara a su hijo desde entonces le partía el corazón. Durante los primeros años desde el incidente los medios se concentraron en hablar mal del japonés, quien no supo lidiar con las críticas en contra suya por parte del mundo. Adonde quiera que fuera era señalado.

Viktor hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por mostrarle que contaba con él para lo que fuera y que no le importaba lo que pudieran decir de él.

Los comentarios mordaces terminaron casi a la par que las autoridades dejaron a un lado el caso. Para ellos no se trataba nada más que del bebé desaparecido de una pareja de famosos, no querían estar involucrados con los medios que casi siempre los hostigaban para que les dieran información respecto a la investigación, queriendo ser los primeros en saber de los avances de la policía.

Tras años sin resultados y al seguir sin alguna nota por parte de captor, para asegurarse de si se trataba o no de un secuestro, cerraron la carpeta y la guardaron junto a otros casos abandonados. A diario desaparecían niños en distintas partes del mundo, pero sin duda alguna la desaparición del cachorro del matrimonio de los patinadores fue el que dio más de que hablar en su época.

Viktor quiso seguir adelante pero no quería hacerlo sin Yuuri. Fueron incontables los intentos para que saliera de lo que parecía ser una depresión por ya no tener al cachorro con ellos. Hubo muchas charlas en privado y con profesionales, hubo muchas sonrisas tristes y falsas tanto del alfa como del omega.

Yuuri fingía tener una rutina:

-Levantarse de la cama

-Comer aunque fuera un poco

-Mantenerse ocupado ya fuera limpiando donde vivían o sacando a pasear a Makachin para evitar malos pensamientos

-Dormir para descansar y no para escapar de la realidad solo por Viktor

El europeo había competido varias veces durante esos años pero le gustaba descansar entre torneos.

Había ocasiones en que decía que quería descansar un poco más, aun si le costaba perderse una competencia. Yuuri sabía que era porque mientras más descansaba más pensaba en su retiro, y parecía que en esos últimos años lo tomaba muy enserio.

Algo le decía que tal vez ese año podría ser su última competencia, y no se la arruinaría con su presencia perturbando la paz del lugar al que fuera. Prefería pasar solo ese tiempo con tal de no afectarlo con los murmullos que fueran ocasionados por su culpa, aun si eso significaba pasar su celo solo una vez más.

Igual, ya se estaba acostumbrando...

O tal vez no.

* * *

Abrió los ojos tras sentir una luz darle en la cara.

Estaba solo en su habitación, las cortinas dejaban que apenas un rayo de luz del exterior entrará en el lugar, notando que era un desastre: ropa por todos lados, la lámpara de noche estaba tirada en el suelo, la cama tenía varias prendas de Viktor completamente arrugadas y las sábanas estaban llenas de fluidos corporales suyos.

El asiático suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, inhalaba lentamente para después exhalar de la misma manera.

A pesar de ser algo natural en un omega, podía llegar a ser algo vergonzoso para él percatarse de lo que había hecho durante sus celos.

Recordaba haberse insinuado o algo por el estilo a Viktor por teléfono. No sabía que pensar acerca de no recordar muy bien esa llamada cuando se suponía aún tenía algo de cordura.

Recordaba estar solo en la habitación y de un momento a otro apareció el olor de Viktor en ella.

Volteó desesperado, el omega en celo se decepcionó en gran manera a percatarse de que el olor del europeo provenía de un par de prendas en el piso, a tan solo un metro de distancia de la puerta.

Su naturaleza omega le hacía estar tan necesitado de un alfa que no le importó sólo tener cerca esa ropa con tal de calmarse un poco.

Fueron unos días sumamente bochornosos que pasó en solitario...

Al menos nadie tenía que saber lo que ocurría en esa habitación cada que entraba en ese estado.

Recuperándose de la vergüenza por unos recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza y sintiendo que le molestaba la luz solar, se levantó de la cama. Debido al repentino movimiento de su cuerpo, el asiático se tambaleó, logró apoyarse en una de las mesas de noche al lado de la cama. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Sentía una jaqueca venir. Lo ideal sería que descansara si se sentía enfermo pero tenía que recoger el lugar.

Su esposo había accedido no estar en la casa en su celo justo cuando regresaba de un viaje. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener lista la casa para cuando llegara y disculparse por hacer que tuviera que quedarse en otro lugar en vez de llegar a descansar a casa.

Se metió al baño para asearse, saliendo después de diez minutos de allí mientras terminaba de secarse con una toalla. Sacó de los cajones de un mueble unos pantalones grises y una camisa negra de manga corta, poniéndoselos rápidamente.

Levantó la lámpara y la puso nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche. Tomó toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo, se percató de que la ropa de Viktor que estaba sobre la cama eran los trajes que había usado en su última competencia. Se llevó una mano a la cara, echándose con la misma el cabello hacia atrás.

-Viktor...-el hombre se sonrojó.

Había sido muy considerado su pareja en dejarle su ropa. El olor del alfa al parecer había sido suficiente para que no "sufriera" tanto durante su celo.

-¡Ah!

Se asustó al ver nuevamente la cama, las prendas de Viktor estaban sobre las sábanas sucias. Las quitó inmediatamente pero al echarles un vistazo notó que ahora estaban muy arrugadas.

-Cielos.-Murmuró avergonzado.

Esos hermosos trajes para el patinaje, que pertenecían a su esposo, que además lograban hacer resaltar al alfa más de lo que ya lo hacía por sí mismo, estaban arruinados por su culpa.

Cualquier otro alfa seguro le haría pagar por eso pero conociendo a Viktor...

Tembló.

-Aun así...-dijo el japonés.

Sacó una carga de ropa de la lavadora para meter después los trajes de Viktor.

Esperaba que el ciclo de lavado no los arruinara y cumpliera su objetivo de dejarlos limpios. No quería tener que ir a una tintorería y que la persona que lo atendiera notará la "suciedad" de los trajes. Rogaba no cometer un error por usar la lavadora.

Tendió las sábanas ya limpias, en la cama.

Le resultaba muy tentadora la idea de recostase al ver la cama impecable pero quería tener limpia la casa antes de llamar a Viktor y decirle que ya podía regresar. Comenzó a barrer la sala de estar.

Si antes había intentado ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, ahora le resultaba imposible. Sintió que el mundo daba vueltas hasta que cayó al suelo.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, siendo un par de zapatos lo último que vio.

* * *

...uri...uuri...

Eso parecía ser una voz. ¿Qué era lo que decía?

...uri...

-¡Yuuri!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo cegado por la luz del techo.

Parpadeó esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la iluminación.

-¿Phichit?-preguntó al ver mejor a la otra persona.

Su amigo asintió.

-Me alegro de que despertarás.

El japonés se sentó sobre la cama en la que estaba recostado, miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó.

-Te traje al hospital.-le respondió el tailandés.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-el nipón se llevó una mano a la frente, aún tenía un ligero dolor en la cabeza.

-Que bien, ya despertó.-Dijo un doctor que entraba a la habitación.

-¿Porque estoy aquí?-Yuuri le preguntó al médico.

-Su amigo lo trajo, usted estaba deshidratado, así que le tuvimos que aplicar una intravenosa.-El doctor se acercó hasta él y le señaló una parte del brazo derecho, donde se podía ver un parche con algo de sangre.-Me gustaría saber porque no ha consumido agua o comida apropiadamente.

Yuuri miró hacia otro lado.

-Recién terminé mi celo.

-¿Lo pasó junto a algún alfa?-El doctor anotó algo en una pequeña libreta que tenía consigo cuando el omega negó con la cabeza-¿acaso no hubo alguien que le cuidara durante el celo?

El otro volvió a negar.

-¡Debiste haberme llamado!-Medio reclamó Phichit.-Es malo que un omega esté solo en su celo y más si no tiene comida cerca. Pude haberte cuidado.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Yuuri, el doctor observó fijamente al paciente.

-Ya veo.-Habló el médico.- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estuvo solo durante el celo?

El omega no le respondió.

-De acuerdo. Por suerte no fue nada grave lo que ocurrió sin embargo no es recomendable estar solo durante el celo.-Hablaba mientras guardaba su libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.-Parece estar mejor, en unas horas más podremos darlo de alta tan solo para estar totalmente seguro de que se encuentra bien.-Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri.-De omega a omega,-habló el doctor viendo a los ojos al otro-si tienes problemas con tu alfa debes solucionarlos, recuerda que la salud no sólo es física también es psicológica.-Apartó la mano de él para ponerla sobre el hombro del tailandés.-Cuídalo bien.-El otro asintió.-Que tengan un buen día.-Se despidió de ambos y salió del cuarto.

Yuuri no sabía cómo tomar el consejo de ese doctor pero agradecía que no se comportara apático con él al igual que otro omegas.

Phichit le ayudó a levantarse.

-Aun no le he dicho a Viktor que te traje aquí.-Le pasó sus lentes su amigo.

-Te lo agradezco. No sabría que decirle si se entera que técnicamente me maté de hambre y sed durante mi celo.

Al cabo de un minuto, el japonés se dio cuenta de que su amigo no apartaba su vista de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó confundido.

El otro negó.

-No, no es nada.

Horas después ambos estaban en la casa de Yuuri y Viktor.

El de lentes se sentó en un sillón de tres plazas de la sala. A un lado suyo se sentó Phichit.

-Yuuri.-le llamó el tailandés.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras frotaba una mano en su ojo, se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor en el hospital acerca de que la salud no sólo es física sino también mental?-indagó viendo fijamente el otro.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-Preguntó Yuuri. Sentía que se podría dormir en cualquier momento.

-Creo que deberías ver a un psicólogo.

El cansancio abandonó rápidamente el cuerpo del omega apenas escuchó lo que dijo su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien de cómo te sientes.

-¡Y-Yo no necesito un psicólogo!-Contestó levantándose de un brinco del sillón sintiéndose asustado.

-Yuuri, podrás negarlo pero ocupas hablar con alguien de "eso".

Oh no.

Ahí estaba.

No podía. Simplemente no podía.

-No.-Dio un paso hacia atrás.-No.-Dio otro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Realmente necesitas hablarlo con alguien.-dijo Phichit acercándose a su amigo, quien ya se estaba alterando.

-¡No necesito nada de eso!-Negaba bruscamente con la cabeza, preocupando a su amigo.

"Podría lastimarse el cuello si se sigue moviendo de esa forma".

-Yuuri...

-¡No, no, no!

Phichit tuvo que tomarle de sus muñecas, separando sus manos de su cabeza.

El omega tembló sintiéndose algo desprotegido.

-Por no querer contarle a alguien como te sientes fue que terminaste hoy en el hospital, ¿acaso no te preguntas que hubiera pasado si no se me hubiera ocurrido venir a visitarte?-preguntó triste-probablemente te habrían encontrado en peor estado al que te vi. Fue suerte el que llegará justo cuanto te desmayaste.

Yuuri negaba.

El tailandés resopló.

-Dime, ¿quién de los dos es el que se niega a pasar su celo con su alfa?

El de lentes no dijo nada.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que la razón por la que no quieres compartir un celo con Viktor no tiene que ver con "aquello"?

El nipón no dijo nada.

-Necesitas esta ayuda, te lo digo porque soy tu amigo y realmente te aprecio. No puedo permitir que te sigas destruyendo lentamente. No puedes abandonar a Viktor de esta manera, aun debes tener esperanza de que todo puede cambiar. Tal vez no vuelva a ser como antes pero al menos le debes a Viktor un poco de paz, imagina lo bien que le hará verte mejorar.

Yuuri se mordió el labio.

-Hazlo por tus bebés.

Hubo un breve silencio.

El japonés asintió.

Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza. No creí que me tomaría tanto tener listo el capítulo -.-U**

 **En serio, lamento tanto no haber actualizado en más de un año, agradezco que continuen aquí.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
